english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Dan Castellaneta
Daniel Louis "Dan" Castellaneta (born October 29, 1957) is an American actor, comedian, screenwriter and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Homer Simpson in The Simpsons. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1993) - Dracula (ep29) *As Told By Ginger (2002-2004) - Dave Bishop, Jeweler (ep46), Minister (ep60), Mr. Talbit (ep56), Nicholas LaPorte (ep60) *Back to the Future (1991-1992) - Doc Brown *Batman Beyond (2000-2001) - Guard (ep49), Kobra Commando (ep50), Mr. Brooks (ep26) *Beethoven (1994) - Additional Voices *Bobby's World (1990-1993) - Additional Voices *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Alien (ep61), Alnip (ep13), AP 99 (ep9), Brain Pod#13 (ep20), Captain Alien (ep61), Casey Kasemish DJ (ep11), Fussy-Boy (ep17), Garron (ep35), Hunter#1 (ep11), Hunter#2 (ep11), Lackey (ep11), Mr. Zoop (ep13), Nifty Joe (ep35), Resort Manager (ep61), Robot Sentry 1 (ep55), Robot Sentry 2 (ep55), Senator Banda (ep35), Slam-Bot (ep17) *Casper (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) - Earl, Bobby (ep1), Ed (ep17), Kid#2 (ep30), Man (ep16), Thug (ep17), Tongue (ep16) *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Aladdin (1994-1995) - Genie, Frigeed (ep31), Rich Man (ep23) *Disney's Darkwing Duck (1991-1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's Goof Troop (1992) - Baseball Coach (ep16) *Disney's Hercules (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *Disney's Kim Possible (2002) - Baxter (ep8), Goon (ep1), Mr. Geminini (ep17), Private Cleoutus Dobbs (ep8) *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001-2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin (1991) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2003) - Football Player#3 (ep10), Martian Sage (ep10) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1997) - Additional Voices *Earthworm Jim (1995-1996) - Earthworm Jim *Eek! The Cat (1992-1996) - Additional Voices *Fievel's American Tails (1992) - Chula *Futurama (1999) - Additional Voices *Hey Arnold! (1996-2002) - Grandpa Phil, Agent (ep58), Animal Control Officer (ep23), Announcer (ep91), Baseball Announcer (ep3), Big Arnold (ep34), Bus Driver, Cabbie (ep73), Canned Speech (ep2), Chicken Man (ep28), Conductor (ep13), Cop (ep80), Cop#3 (ep93), Dad (ep72), Delivery Man (ep31), Dr. Steiglitz, Earl, Engineer (ep8), Father (ep33), Fireman (ep50), Foreman (ep78), Grubby (ep42), Guard (ep2), Guard (ep76), Ice Kentucky (ep41), Ivana (ep100), Jeweler (ep82), Jolly Olly Man, Judge (ep32), Lawyer (ep42), Local Priest (ep95), Man with Golden Arm (ep73), Marv (ep100), Midget#1 (ep77), Minion (ep55), Mover (ep8), Nick Vermicelli (ep39), Nolo (ep32), Peter (ep53), Referee (ep12), Reporter (ep25), Rico (ep4), Robot (ep89), Rockwell (ep93), Russell (ep94), Salesman (ep85), Sargeant#2 (ep74), Skip (ep66), Street Vendor (ep56), TV Man (ep87), Usher (ep91), Wyatt (ep90) *I Am Weasel (1998-1999) - Earl, Janitor #2 (ep51) *Jackie Chan Adventures (2002) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (1997-1999) - Carl (ep10), Harvey (ep23), Old Guy (ep10) *Justice League (2003) - Minister (ep34) *Legion of Super Heroes (2006) - Captain Howdy (ep6), The Butler (ep6) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2005) - Drone#1 (ep19), Drone#2 (ep19), Teacher (ep19) *Problem Child (1993) - Additional Voices *Rugrats (1994-2003) - Hershowitz (ep61), Jonathan, Jury Foreman (ep61), Press (ep61) *Taz-Mania (1991) - Additional Voices *The Batman (2004-2008) - Mr. Snoots (ep30), Scarface, Wesker *The Critic (1994) - Additional Voices *The Mask: Animated Series (1995) - Additional Voices *The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999) - Additional Voices *The Pink Panther (1993) - Additional Voices *The Simpsons (1989-2019) - Barney Gumble, Grampa Simpson, Groundskeeper Willie, Homer Simpson, Mayor Quimby *The Tick (1994) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures (1992) - Harvey (ep98), Jeffries (ep91) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2005) - Officer McBride (ep31), Police Officer (ep31) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Backs (2008) - Robot Devil *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Auctioneer, Horse Trader *Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) - Mr. Mysterio/'Woodenleg Wally' *The Return of Jafar (1994) - Genie *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Immigrants (2010) - Club Owner 'Movies' *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) - Angel Dog#1, Tall Customs Dog *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Guard#1 *Hey Arnold! The Movie (2002) - Grandpa Phil, Nick Vermicelli *Return to Never Land (2002) - Pirates *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) - Priest *The Simpsons Movie (2007) - Homer Simpson, Barney Gumble, Grampa, Groundskeeper Willie, EPA Official, Itchy, Krusty the Clown, Mayor Quimby, Mr. Teeny, Sideshow Mel 'TV Specials' *Casper's Scare School (2006) - Stretch *Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie (2017) - Grandpa Phil *Olive: The Other Reindeer (1999) - The Postman *Party Wagon (2004) - Cheyenne#2, Clerk, Wild Bill Hickok 'Web Animation' *Meet the Millers (2012) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat (2003) - Thing#1, Thing#2 *Super Mario Bros. (1993) - Narrator 'Stage Shows' *Cinderella's Surprise Celebration (2000) - Genie *The Simpsons: Take the Bowl (2014) - Barney Gumble, Homer Simpson Video Games 'Video Games' *Cartoon Network Racing (2006) - Earl *ClayFighter 63⅓ (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Aladdin Activity Center (1994) - Genie *Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge (2000) - Genie *Disney's Math Quest with Aladdin (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Reading Quest with Aladdin (1998) - Genie *Happy Feet (2006) - Elephant Seal#1, Ramon *Metal Arms: Glitch in the System (2003) - Agent Shhh, Krunk *Planescape: Torment (1999) - Nordom Whistleklik *The Simpsons: Hit & Run (2003) - Barney Gumble, Grampa Simpson, Homer Simpson, Krusty the Clown, Mayor Quimby *The Simpsons: Road Rage (2001) - Homer Simpson *The Simpsons: Skateboarding (2002) - Homer Simpson, Krusty the Clown *The Simpsons Game (2007) - Barney Gumble, Blue-Haired Lawyer, Grampa Simpson, Groundskeeper Willie, Homer Simpson, Itchy, Kodos, Krusty the Clown, Mayor Quimby, Poochie, Sideshow Mel, Sonic the Hedgehog, Squeaky-Voiced Teen, White Chocolate Rabbit *Toonstruck (1996) - Flux Wildly *Y2K: The Game (1999) - Buster 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Genie *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Genie Theme Park Attractions *DisneyQuest (1998) - Genie *Remember the Magic Parade (1996) - Genie *SpectroMagic (1991) - Genie *Wishes: A Magical Gathering of Disney Dreams (2003) - Genie Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (85) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2019. Category:American Voice Actors